Take better care of yourself will you?
by XaLo
Summary: Inspired by a beautiful artwork! KidsTMNT 2012. It's winter and the cold in the family's home are almost too much. Raphael blames it on Donatello who get's angry and locks himself up in his room. Leonardo-being the oldest of them all- decides to do something about this and goes to talk to Raphael. This later ends up with the leader and the hot-head going top-side alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.  
Kinda fluff and ooc.  
Also before you start reading; Michelangelo are gonna talk about gingerbread further into this, and I don't know if you guys have this in your country, but here in Sweden we have this saying that if you eat gingerbread you automatically turn to a good person. So yeah, you'll get it once you read it, but I thought it was kinda cute when I wrote it c:  
Anyway, this fanfic are based on a picture. The artist are called: Ren-Rin on deviantart, and it's just really adorable! So check out this person!  
Also English aren't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any errors you might find. Feel free to correct them!

_  
It was early December in the big city, and although snow hadn't begun to fall just yet, the chilly weather which pierced ones fragile skin lingered in the air. People on the street wouldn't dare to leave their houses without any protection from the freezing air as they feared that the coldness would make them weaker, feverish and numb to the bones.  
The humans wouldn't allow themselves to be sick, no. Since it was nearing the one holiday where family gathers, sings, dances and enjoy their time together. Christmas was just around the corner and no one had time for lying lazy in bed while there was so much that needed to be done before this cheerful event takes place. Everything needed to be perfect.

-  
Beneath the mass of walking people, in the depth of the sewers, lives the one most unusual and unique of family there is in the big city. Living in the tunnels below ground to avoid the humans above, the somewhat unreal creatures' lives as a happy family together, and even they are making preparations to celebrate the eventful day that is soon to come.

Flickering lights made out of colorful broken bottles have been hangs on the brick walls, small handmade Santa figures spread all over the simple lair of theirs and candles dripping wax on the floor while also giving the slight golden colored cozy feeling in all of the rooms. There are even lots of paper drawing on the floor. Drawings of the red celebrity old man with the beard together with lots of other colorful images and crayon paintings. There in the middle of the big puddle of papers, lies the 4 young turtle brothers; all focused on their next soon-to-be Picasso drawing.

"Woah, dudes...Is it just me or is it really cold in here?" The smallest of the four brothers asked while gently rubbing his arms in hope to get some warmth from the friction.

Only seconds later his question got answered by a load sneeze coming from the red-banded turtle, also known as the second eldest brother.

"Yeah, Mikey's right. I'm freezing my shell off here! Donnie, I thought ya said ya had fixed the heater!"

One of the four looked up from his drawing and eyed his older brother in a somewhat obligate stare.

"Clearly it is cold." The purple-bandage turtle said while rubbing his hand to prove his point. "But even if I tried fixing it again, I might just make it worse. Last time I tried to fix it, I almost broke it." Donatello said sincerely but looked nonetheless disappointed. The fact that he'd almost break the only thing that gave them warmth in their home made him feel great sorrow and he was no doubt mad at himself for it.

The youngest of them turned to the purple-bandage one and gave him a stare of kindness before speaking." At least you didn't blow us up! That's something positive, right?"

"Heh, I dunno. Would've been warmer if he'd blew us up!" Raphael said coldly and joined the other two with rubbing his arms in a hope to get warmer.

"Raph stop overreacting." The blue-banded, and the oldest of them, finally said and gave Raphael a glare. "It's not entirely Donnies fault. He may be good with machines and stuff, but he's still only a kid like the rest of us! He did what he could to fix that heater." He finished up, eyeing Donatello and giving him a supportive stare. Donnie smiled back.

"Well it wasn't good enough seeing that it's still cold in here." Their hot-headed brother retorted while he nonchalantly shrugged.

Leonardo flinched at the comment and once again eyed Donatello who clearly didn't find this conversation amusing.

"Since you think you're so smart, why don't you try and fix it then? I'm obviously not good enough!" Donatello unexpectedly said and in a mare second he was up from the ground and walking in a quick speed towards his bedroom, shutting the door harsh after entering it.

Mchelangelo and Leonardo both eyed Raphael, but the said turtle didn't seem to mind and slowly got up from the ground himself.

"Smooth mode, Raphie..." But Raphael only ignored Michelangelo's comment and walked out of the living room and went further to his own bed room, having the still two turtle left in the room sigh from exhaustion.

Leonardo, who saw himself as the most mature and oldest of the brothers, couldn't help but feel like he'd done something wrong. He obviously knew that he couldn't prevent his hot-headed brother from getting...well, hot-headed, but the outcome from their argument could have ended differently if he'd handled it in another way. Leonardo didn't blame himself entirely, though he knew that he was partly to blame for this since he didn't handle his responsibility as the eldest one as he should have.

As if he was reading Leonardo's mind, Michelangelo patted his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile before talking.

"Raphie is only being Raphie. You know how he is." He said, though his smile didn't add up to the slight sorrow in his voice. "He might sound mean, but he knows that Donnie did his best with the heater."

Leonardo couldn't help but to feel distraught at himself. He was supposed to be the oldest, the one in charge, yet here he was; getting comfort from the youngest of them all. It wasn't right in his mind, but still the slight smiled crept forth and appeared on his earlier resentful lips. He couldn't ignore his baby brother's sincere attempt to make him feel assured and calm.

Letting his hand rest on his orange-banded brothers' shoulder, Leonardo exhaled and gave Michelangelo a genuine smile. "I know he is. It's just..."he stopped on his tracks, gathering the words in his head before continuing. "I feel like he doesn't even realize himself that he's hurting the one he loves by saying such harsh things."

Leonardo wondered if what he said was difficult for the youngest to comprehend, but a slight nod from the said turtle assured Leo that he was. That, or at least he tried to understand but didn't, and giving the slight nod was the only way to make his older brother feel reassured.

Still smiling, Leonardo glanced at the door that his hot-headed brother had vexedly slammed shut, but quickly looked back at his baby brother again; feeling that the anxiety might become stronger if he stared longer at the wooden door.

"I'll talk to him later. Right now I think he needs time to calm down." Leonardo said before standing up.

Michelangelo looked at his bigger brother; giving him a somewhat soothed smile and a sigh of relief before he watched Leonardo walked towards the kitchen.

-~-  
The hesitation Leonardo felt when standing at the door that lead to his younger brother was overwhelming, and he almost decided it would be for the better to leave Raphael alone. Almost. Leonardo knew he had to talk to Raphael about their earlier argument, since it was, least to say, childish and stupid. And after letting his younger hot-headed brother be alone for an hour or so, Leonardo decided it was time to confront him and, knowing Raphael right, probably get the anger out of him through combat fighting. It was something Leonardo usually didn't like; fighting without a proper reason or purpose. But sometimes the only way to get the steam out of his rebellious brother was through fighting, and although Leonardo was against it he knew he was the only one of the 3 brothers that could ease Raphaels temper.

He inhaled deeply, knocked on the door with enough force so that he knew Raphael would hear, and then waited for him to get the promotion to go in. As expected Raphael didn't open, nor did he even grunt. It wasn't that big of a surprise to Leonardo, since Raphael tend to lock himself up in his room and distract himself from anything or anyone until he finally burst with anger; which is when he also often seeks up Leonardo to vent out his frustration on.  
Leo knocked again, a little harder this time and waited patiently for a reply from the other side; nothing.  
Letting his patient run low, Leo rested his hand on the doorknob, inhaling deeply before gently pushing the wooden door open.

"Go away." Came the attuned, but menacing tone when Leonardo entered the room. But although the clear warning, the oldest walked in with confident and slowly shut the door close.

The room was dark, somewhat damp and also crowded because of all the training gear lying on the floor, but Leonardo was a ninja-well so much ninja you could get when you're a 7 year old mutant turtle- so there were no misgivings that he could cross this room without tripping.

"Didn't ya hear me? Go away!" the hot-headed chided, giving away his position as he did so and Leonardo once again ignored the outrageous warning from his brother as he walked closer to the hammock he was lying in.

Once Leonardo was standing next to the odd and sad impression of a bed, he decided to proceed with caution, knowing very well that just the smallest mistake in his stance only could make the ticking bomb in his brother go BOM.

Raphael was facing the wall; grunting and irritated since he already knew who it was that stood behind him. "Go" he started; the attuned tone in his voice clearly signified that he was pissed. "away."

Leo sighed, but didn't obey since he only crossed his arms and stared down on his brother-who now wasn't facing the wall but Leonardo-.

"That fight before..." he started, taking Raphaels silence as a sign to continue. "It was stupid, and I'm sorry for-"

"The heck are ya sorry for?!" Raphael cut him off midsentence, making the older of the two unconsciously winch at the sudden outburst. "The fight is between me and Donnie! Not you! Just go away!"

Leo, despite his abnormal ability to control his emotions, frowned. Sure, the fight wasn't his to apologize, but it was his mistake to even let it happen in the first place. And since Leonardo is the oldest, this was just one other of the big responsibilities he had to carry. One would think that the blue-banded turtle is too young to be carrying such a big responsibility, but under the circumstances he and his family are in, Leonardo had to develop a kind of instinct to always be alert and protect his brothers. Except from their sensei-and father- Leonardo was the only one of his brothers who took extra caution.

Letting his composure return, he eyed his brother and spoke in a warily voice. "You think I can just go away?"

Raphael was about to respond, but got shut up by a simple hand motion from the older who swiftly continued.

"I am your brother, Raph. Every fight you take is partly my fight too."

Laughter came soon after Leonardo finished, and at the time that the laughter had subdued, the one that had recently been lying down was now standing; face mare inches apart from his older brothers' and his chartreuse green eyes were lit with outrageous anger. Leonardo though didn't move a muscle.

"Don't start sayin' stupid stuff. I'm not an idiot, and I know when I've done somethin' wrong. I'm just saying you don't need to come here to lecture me about every damn thing, ya know?!"

Once again, Leonardo frowned. "I'm not lecturing you. I'm just saying that the argument earlier was just plain stupid. It's not something worth to be mad about."

Surprisingly to Leonardo, Raphael averted his eyes to the ground nonchalantly-where he also seemed to suddenly become incredible interested in one particular dot on the floor.

"Yeah but..." he started off, still staring at that particular spot on the floor. Hesitating, he continued. "Donnie seemed really angry about it..."

The sudden sorrow in the red-banded ninjas' eyes took Leonardo completely off guard. Of course there had been plenty of times where Raphael had shown his true colors. His true emotions. But never without a fight. It was truly something rare for the eye to witness, but Leonardo knew better than to mock him about it. Instead he let a reassured hand rest on one of Raphaels shoulder, and although said turtle twitched, he didn't fight back the unusual comfort he was getting from his older brother.

Leonardo smiled slightly at the sight then gave an ice breaking exhale as he thought of what to say next, but before he could utter a word, Raphael gave a small whisper-almost too shallow for the ear to hear- but surely loud enough for Leonardo to comprehend.

"I-I didn't mean to sound so rough. I just..." he stopped midsentence, still not daring to look Leonardo in the eye just yet. Breathing in, he continued. "I-I was cold, alright? I'm not saying that the chilly air made me say those stupid things, but it affected me. It made me more irritated, and well...this became the outcome I guess."

Raphael's voice was clearly shivering and sounding somewhat faint, but if it was from the cold or the embarrassment from admitting he'd done something bad for Leonardo, the older didn't know. Although now he did know that his dear hot-headed brother was regretting his harsh actions from before. Leonardo just couldn't help but to smile.

Folding his arms out, Leonardo caught Raphael in an uncalled embrace and held him tight. Although the younger somewhat complained and made small protesting sounds, he once again didn't fight the given comfort from his older brother. Hugs were usually something Michelangelo would give, but now Leonardo was the only one available and he himself enjoyed the warmth coming from his younger brother. To Leonardo's surprise two small arms slowly made their way up and around his back, strengthening the embrace and making him come even closer to his younger brother. It was warm, comforting, and something they both nonetheless needed.

"I didn't mean to make him mad..." came a small whimper next to Leonardo's neck and Raphael tightened his hold on his brother. "I was just cold"

Leonardo gave a reassured sigh and started stroking the back of his brothers head ever so lightly; moving his hands slowly to make sure his brother wouldn't jerk away. To Leonardo's relief he didn't but stayed put and –if possible- tightened the embrace.

"I know Raph." Leonardo begun softly and waited a few seconds before continuing. "I'm sure Donnie aren't really mad. In fact I think he's more sad than angry. "  
Raphael twitched at the comment, and, although he were careful not to reveal his true anxiety in front of Leonardo, he still couldn't help but give an uncertain and shivering sigh. "But I-I didn't mean to make him sad..."

"I know Raph." He gently soothed his younger brothers back. "But I think it's important that you tell him that rather than me. I'm sure he will forgive you if you just ask for forgiveness."

The younger hesitated, but nodded lightly and inhaled deeply before daring to smile. Rather than fighting, arguing and jumping to hasty, stupid and unnecessary conclusions, Raphael found talking to his older brother more assuring and comforting than he thought it would be. Although he were the hot-tempered one of the 4 siblings, he were also the one carrying most comfort, sorrow and uncertainty of them all. He had a big heart, and his love for his family were far greater and caring than one would actually think, but being the one to always be afraid of losing the ones you love, Raphael decided to grow stronger so that he-in case of emergency- could protect his brothers without fearing that his weakness would the cause of losing his brothers. But at the time he started building up his confident and strength, he also begun to construct like a wall around himself-and his heart-; making him seem rasher and more impatient than he actually really are. This uncertainty and high disbelief in himself and his own strength were something he'd grown to handle and somehow ignore, but in special occasions where his emotions got too strong for him to even comprehend, he became undoubtedly scared and apprehensive of getting hated by his family for not being just that; strong enough.

Leonardo felt a small shiver run through his younger brother, and he figured it was from the freezing cold that lingered in the lair. "You still cold?" He asked worriedly and Raphael only nodded.

"Feeling warmer now though." He sincerely said before letting go of Leonardo, who on a reflex also let go of Raphael. "Didn't know ya were that cheesy though." He continued and, even though his smirk were mischievous looking, Leonardo couldn't help but slightly laugh at the response. At least his brother seem to feel better.

"What are big brothers for?" Leonardo retorted and gave his brother a genuine smile.

Snorting, Raphael glared at his brother with mirth glowing in his eyes. "I'm far better than ya in fighting than you'll ever be! Aren't I more fitting to be the oldest?"

He was mocking him, Leonardo knew he was, which was a good sign in general since now Raphael did seem to be able to comprehend his emotions much better than earlier.

Frowning slightly, but still carrying an amused smirk on his curved up lips, Leonardo looked at Raphael in disbelief. "You want to get all the heavy work done?-hours of meditation, training and constant re-checking in the sewers for unwanted guest-? I can trade with you if you want."

Smirking, Leonardo knew he was playing with the devil when he retorted a mocking remark, but judging from the red-banded turtle's stance and slight laughter, Leonardo assumed it were safe to playfully argue with him.

Smiling slightly, Raphael gave a small motion with his hand; signifying that Leonardo's offer was nothing to his liking. "Nah, I'm good. I think I'm gonna stick to the comic books instead."

"If you insist." Leonardo retorted and shrugged lightly before deciding to exit his brothers' room. However before he manage to reach the door he felt himself being stopped on his tracks by a hand that had placed itself sternly on his right shoulder, and he suddenly found himself being pulled towards the warmth skin of his brother in a somewhat awkward hug. Leonardo was, least to say, stunned and confused by his little brothers' unexpected actions.

5 seconds passed. Then 10 seconds. 20 seconds. And when Leonardo thought he'd have to ask what Raphael was doing, a small, shaky sigh escaped his younger brothers' lips, and he spoke calmly and with cautions against his Leonardo's back.

"...Thanks."

It was almost not even audible for Leonardo to hear even though he were this close to him, but nonetheless he did indeed hear his younger brother spell out that simple word of gratitude. That alone were enough to make a small dust of reddish and pink slowly mix up on his green cheeks, and he couldn't help but to let a genuinely smile appear on his face.

"Don't mention it little brother."

-~-  
"Do you think they'll make up now, Leo?" a curious blue-eyed turtle asked his older brother with a warily tone in his voice. "Raph looked angry when he went in to Donnie's room...What if they start fighting again?"

Leonardo, who had come back to the living room after his brotherly talk with Raphael, were currently sitting on one end of the couch and staring at the wooden door that led to Donatellos' room. It hadn't been less than 5 minutes ago when Raphael had entered the room to talk with his distraught and sorrowful younger brother, and although Leonardo trusted Raphael, he wasn't sure that their baby brother Michelangelo could do the same. Well, Leonardo couldn't blame him since they all knew that apologizing wasn't one Raphaels strongest attainments, but nonetheless he'd still let his hot-headed brother take his rectify actions, and he did trust Raphael to make up for their earlier argument.

Giving an assuring nod at his younger brother drawing on the floor, Leonardo jumped down from the couch and joined Michelangelo; taking a new white paper and a green color pencil before starting to draw the lines and origins of a Christmas tree.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, Mikey. Raph really seemed to regret what he did earlier, so why don't you trust him a little?"

Nodding, Michelangelo smiled slightly before turning his attention back to his drawing.

"If he aren't nice, Santa won't come and give him presents."

Leonardo sighed at the comment from his younger brother. Sure, Michelangelo were the 'clown' in their family, but that did not mean that he were stupid. He could be unexpectedly smart-time to time-, and although Michelangelo tend to show his affection and love towards his brother 24/7, he could still be terrified that his love and carefree attitude would someday not affect his family as it currently was. Sometimes, not at all that very often, Michelangelo would remember this and start sulking, not that very long, but long enough to have his brothers worry for him; like now for instance.

Putting down his pencil, Leonardo leaned over to his little brother and gently patted his shoulder; trying to get the orange-banded turtle to show his most genuine and heartwarming smile that he always wore.

"I'm sure Santa is coming and bringing presents to all of us. "

The apprehensive, stern look on Michelangelo's face somewhat faltered and became replaced with an exciting smile, making Leonardo exhale a breath which he didn't realize himself he'd been holding.

Now smiling broadly, the youngest started to giggle before happily beginning to let out a loudly laugh. "We better fed him lots of gingerbread if Raph's gonna get any Christmas presents this year!" *

-~-  
Chilling air filling the enormous city of New York, almost to the point of it snowing but still not really enough. It was the type to force you to breath into your hands, making them clammy and cold, only to repeat the process a few minutes passing because cold had taken over again. Jeez how could humans withstand this dreadful cold?

Walking outside in this horrific and abnormal cold, were two green mutant turtles, each of them dressed in a slightly too big light brown coat, a pair of matching trousers to the coat, two pair of black boots and two- handmade- light brown gloves. Also the older of the two were even wearing a blue stripped scarf around his neck; trying to prevent the cold from crawling further beneath his skin. And while the red-banded one didn't have a scarf, he stubbornly acted like the piercing cold didn't affect him, though they both knew that it was a sad attempt to try and deny it since said turtle shivered every time a gust met his already cold-blooded body.

_Only half an hour earlier, the both brothers' had been at home and enjoying their hot cup of sweet chocolate they got from their sensei while nuzzling closer to their other two younger brothers. After Raphaels and Donatellos argument earlier, they both had made up and were now neither angry nor sad at each other. Though as they sat down on the couch with a cover wrapping around them, they all knew that something had to be done about the cold in their simple home before it became even colder and they'd have to walk with jackets inside. _

_Splinter had asked Donatello if there was something that could be done, signifying the already broken heater, or if they had to get a new one. There were surprisingly much commotions about this particular discussion, since they didn't have any spare parts to build a new one and Donatello didn't dare to touch the already broken one-afraid it might explode if he did- the fight begun when they realized that someone had to go top-side to gather up some parts for Donatello so that he could build a new one. Nonetheless the fight between the brothers got eased out with a simple hand motion by their master, they still argued about whoever had to go top-side. _

_Usually their sensei didn't agree with them going top-side, especially in these kind of weathers, but under these circumstances splinter knew that he'd have no choice but to let his children explore the unfamiliar world above. Or at least the city's dumps only a few blocks away. He didn't want to let his children wander off too far, but he still thought that giving them an adventure top-side would make them ease up. And since the cold seemed to be even greater than down in the sewers, he knew that the humans wouldn't walk outside unless they had to. _

_In the end the one who gave up and went along with going top-side, was Raphael. One would actually think he would be excited to go top-side when getting the approval from his father, but said turtle wasn't that happy about going out where he knew it was even colder than inside. _

_Getting the instructions together with a map of the dump from the genius, Raphael quickly got dressed in the human-like clothes before turning to his father and awaited his blessings. _  
_Their father, however, didn't entirely like the idea of only one of his sons going alone to the human world above, so as if reading his father's thoughts Leonardo stepped forward and asked both his brother and father if he could join the trip to the top. Their master, and father, couldn't have had a more approval and assured smile on his face as he saw both of his sons standing at the 'front door', all dressed up and waiting for his blessings. _

_"Raph, where's your scarf?" Mikey suddenly asked with a concern in his voice; a pair of sincere and worried eyes matching with the tone he used. "Won't you freeze without it?" _

_Raphael only shrugged at the question, though he'd already anticipated the said question to be asked. If he were to be honest, he'd lost it in the sewer water where he and his brothers had been playing at some days ago, but he didn't have the gut nor did he have the heart to tell his baby brother-who knitted it- that he had lost yet again another one._

_"I'm not that cold. I can manage without it!" he insisted, and even though his other family members clearly saw through that sad excuse for a lie, they didn't confront him about it. Well, at least two of them didn't. _

_"But you do realize that we turtle are cold-blooded, right? The cold affects us much more than it does to humans, which means that we freeze very easily, and also that we are supposed to be careful when it gets cold." Donatello said in a matter of fact kind-of tone, giving his older brother-what you might call-a lecture. And although Raphael got irritated by the genius remark and smart comments, he remained calm and composed next to Leonardo who took the deep inhaling sound from his brother as the cue for them to get going. _

_"Take care my sons, and please be careful." Their sensei said with worry clear in his voice. _

_The two brothers smiled, bowed to their father and answered in unison. "Hai, sensei." _

"Now where do ya think one could find a neat heater in this dump?" Raphael wondered out aloud when they'd arrived at the big dump.

Look over his shoulder, Leonardo sighed when he saw his brother take the collar of the coat and cover half of his face with it. It was a painful sight to witness indeed.

Turning around, Leonardo answered and raised a brow. "Don't tell me you're expecting us to find a heal heather just lying hear somewhere."

Raphael eyed his brother, eyes slightly wide and his face was surprisingly alight and...Was he smiling?

"Ya never know. Might even find a cake that aren't completely wasted!" he retorted, the irony being deep in his tone and Leonardo sighed once again. It sure wasn't easy being the oldest sometimes.

Once in the middle of the dump, they both decided to split up and search alone instead, since that would make them cover more ground in less time than if they'd been together. Raphael went to the east side of the dump while Leonardo covered the west side; both frenetically searching for any parts that could be used to build the heating machine.

One and a half hour went by faster than calculated, but it hadn't been wasted. Leonardo had found most of the parts that they needed, and while Raph only found some screws they could use, the both of them were quite proud of themselves for even finding something in this enormous maze they were in.

Putting the heavy parts in a bag, Leonardo carefully flipped the fabric over his shoulder and turned to his brother who were mimicking his actions.

"We d-done now or what?" asked the younger, the cold obviously affecting him much more than he wanted to admit as he visibly quivered from the chilling gust.

Averting his stare from his older brothers, Leonardo knew that Raphael were hiding something. Well, trying to hide something since it was obvious that he stubbornly decided not to tell Leonardo that he was actually freezing.

Walking to his brother's side, he gently placed a caring hand on his shoulder; making the other hastily turn around to face the older with a genuine apprehensive gaze in his already glossy eyes.

Not saying anything, Leonardo only sighed and carefully unwrapped his own scarf around his neck and caught his quivering little brother in the comforting fabric; Winding both his little brother and himself in the blue-strapping warmth. As expected the little brother became both mused and distraught by this, but it was clear that he happily accepted the given warmth and comfort since he desperately tried to snuggle closer to his older brother.

"I can't believe you lost your scarf again. It's like you're losing them on purpose." Barked Leonardo and saw a faint blush appear on his brother's cheek. Slightly amused by the reaction he got, Leonardo continued." What did Donnie say again? Oh yeah. We're cold-blooded, so we have to be careful when it gets too cold!"

Giving a quick glare at the older, Raphael felt his cheek become even warmer when he realized that Leonardo had known all along that he'd lost his scarf and he swiftly averted his stare into something on the ground. It was clear that Raphael had a habit to always distract himself with staring down when he was embarrassed.

Feeling the cozy warmth around his neck-the warmth that had come from his older brother-was at the time a bliss for the hot-tempered one to be given, and although he felt a bit awkward with showing how fragile he actually really was, he decided it was alright just this once.

Feeling somewhat pleased and content, Raphael gathered his courage to look back at Leonardo-who'd patiently waited for his brother settled down-

"I didn't mean to lose it, i-it just happened." He initially began and took a quick breath before continuing. "I figured that if I lied about not freezing, he wouldn't be as sad like he would be if I told him I'd lost it..."

"I'm pretty sure Mikey already knows that you were lying though." The older honestly answered and Raphael face became quickly stern as his eyes reflected mixed emotions of apprehensive and anxiety. "We are all as cold-blooded as the other, and I'm sure Mikey figured you out when you insisted that you weren't cold."

Seeing the slight horror in his little brother's eyes, Leonardo quickly gave him a reassuring smile when he'd realized that Raphael might become afraid to go home and face Michelangelo- knowingly that he had lied and gotten busted right away-.

"Don't worry too much bro. Mikey aren't mad at you." He assured him. "In fact, I think he's more worried that you'd freeze and come home as an ice sculpture."

Feeling relived that his little brother chuckled slightly at the comment, Leonardo felt it essential to gently stroke his brother's bald head, giving him a somewhat soothed feeling and comfort.  
Emerald hues meeting sapphire ones, both found themselves to be genuinely smiling at the other and soon the two brothers broke up in a cheerful laughter.

Picking up the bag that both of them had dropped earlier, they found it to be challenging to actually pick them up and shove them over their shoulders, but since none of them wanted to give away the warmth they were receiving from the scarf, they pursued to stubbornly try and flip the heavy bag up and over their shoulders.

After finally succeeding with their earlier task, they both exhaled deeply; satisfaction, exhaustion and joy written all over their face and they both slightly chuckled before starting to walk back towards their home.

"Ya think this is enough for Donnie to work with?" asked Raphael and eyed his brother.

"I hope so. Or we all have to spend Christmas wrapped up in a blanket while cuddling close to each other." His brother answered earnestly.

Looking slightly puzzled, Raphael once again turned to his brother and gave him a mischievous smirk before lightly smashing his head against with Leonardo's; laughing amused when seeing his older brothers mused expression.

"Donnie is a genius! There's nothing he can't build, stupid!" he exclaimed as a matter of fact, but the smart expression and smirk quickly changed into a delicately and earnest smile as he once again found a particularly spot on the ground. "...I wouldn't mind it though."

The soft, yet significance and honest sentence could do nothing more than leave a happy and relieved feeling in the older brother, and as his small lips quickly formed itself into a bright smile he swiftly moved his free hand around the other's neck; hugging him closer and laughing slightly at his brother's attempt to fight him off.

"Didn't know you were this cheesy, Raph. I have think I'll let you freeze more often." He joked and laughed when the said turtle already blushed face became even more reddish from embarrassment.

-~-  
Reaching their lair, the younger brother had unwrapped the blue scarf around his neck and given it to Leonardo before walking in; afraid that his 'repetition' would get destroyed if he were to show up snuggling close to his brother while being wrapped in said brother's scarf.  
They had both been getting a heartwarming welcoming which included lots of hugs and smiles from their two younger brothers and a satisfied look from their father.

Leonardo had given the bags to Donatello whose face had become lit like a light when he saw all the parts the two had gathered and then rushed to his room to work on his project. One couldn't simply understand just how happy their brother seemed to be just from getting -what normal people would call- 'garbage'.

In the meantime, Raphael and Leonardo both shared their adventure they had experienced, and they told their youngest brother about the shining starts and full moon they'd seen and also all the different kind of sounds they'd heard. They eagerly told Michelangelo all of their time top-side, but none of them even mentioned their 'close up cuddle with the scarf'. Their little brother's eyes however grew bigger, more fascinated by each word his two brother spoke, and in the end he just couldn't suspend a small squeak escape his lips when his brothers had finished their story.

"Dudes...That was epic! You have to bring me next time!" the youngest exclaimed, folding his arms out to signify just how impressed and excited he was.

Chuckling lightly, Leonardo gave his oldest little brother a quick glance before turning to Michelangelo. "Sure Mikey, but it's extremely cold now. Maybe when the winter has passed." he suggested, and although his little baby brother didn't seem to approve he didn't question, nor argue about it.

"Well, if ya are nice and let me eat all of your gingerbread, I might consider taking ya with me next time." Raphael offered while smirking broadly, but noticed that he didn't get the reaction from his younger brother that he'd wanted.

Instead of arguing with Raphael, Michelangelo instead looked slightly puzzled at him, and giving that their youngest brother aren't the one to think that much, Raphael became slightly bemused and worried.

"But you are kind enough already." The youngest finally said, confusing both Raphael and Leonardo as he didn't continue on his sentence nor explained what he meant by that.

"The heck does that mean? What does that got to do with me eating your gingerbread?" the hot-headed asked, still looking as confused and puzzled as his older brother.  
Michelangelo though only sighed and gave them both a stern look as If he were displeased with his big brothers sudden lack of knowledge.

"It means that you can't eat anymore gingerbread! Gingerbread turns you into a kind person, and you must already have eaten lots of them since you lied about the scarf to keep me from getting sad!" the youngest explained, letting his tone go a little higher than it normally would just signify that he proudly knew something that which his brother's didn't.

His brother's however, especially Raphael, stared with an astonished glare at their brother; Leonardo not really daring to speak since he knew his hot-headed brother would probably go berserk if he did, and Raphael too ashamed and embarrassed that he thought his voice would give in if he even uttered a simple word.

Being slightly confused to why his older brother suddenly became all quite, Michelangelo got up from the floor he was currently sitting on and trudged over to the other two and seating himself in between them, then turned to Raphael who had all of his attention down on the carpet; trying to count all of the threads while twirling his thumbs.

The all too familiar ignorant smile on their little brothers face didn't go away, however he gently wrapped his small arms around Raphael in an attempt to comfort him since Michelangelo took his sudden silent as a sign of hurt.

Nonetheless Raphael didn't fight, although he did protest and tried to shrug him off but it seemed to be to no avail. Michelangelo held him tight and close.

"Thank you Raphie. I'm happy that you care so much for me."

Leonardo couldn't help but to smile at the adorable sight before him; Raphael being too embarrassed to talk and his baby brother gently comforting him. Although it wasn't that uncommon for Michelangelo to be clutching to Raphael, but it sure weren't often that Raphael let him do so without a fight. It was, least to say, an adorable sight indeed.

-~-  
Night came soon after the two brother had returned, and although their lair wasn't as warm it had been some days ago, they both thought it was a whole lot warmer compare to the outside cold. Donatello, who still weren't near finished with the new heater, had taken a break from his working and happily joined his 3 brothers on the couch; drinking hot chocolate and eating gingerbread. And although they were all pretty cold they all agreed that friction and touch of another ones body would make them warmer. So they all sat tightly next to one and other, almost cuddling and snuggling to get warmth and comfort from the one beside them. It was, least to say, slightly annoying since none of them could really do anything other than to try and get friction and warmth from each other, and although the oldest of them desperately tried to comfort everyone his arm, couldn't reach around them all. Suddenly a light-purple color was covering all of the little ones eyes and bodies, taking them all by surprise as they all jumped and quickly tried to find their way out of the thing that covered them. To all of their surprise the thing that had covered them was in fact a big-purple-fabric blanket, and they all looked behind them to see their sensei standing there; smiling slightly and then walking towards the kitchen.

The 4 brothers looked at each other, then smiled happily as well before snuggling closer to one and other; having the blanket only cover them while they themselves kept and gave each other the warmth from their bodies. Not soon after that they all breathed in the scent of the one lying next to the other before slowly closing their eyes, and thereby also beginning drifting off to sleep.

End.


End file.
